


The Most Important Experiment

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hunk is the best husband omg, Insecurities, Lance being the best family friend ever, Lance is a dad hehe, Pidge being so insecure aaa, fluff omg, fluffier than fluff marshmallow spread, hidge, it's SO FLUFFEH, lil angsty maybe, marriage fluff, team punk, team punk punks, the fluffiest cheesiest thing you'll read all day, they're married, they're so cute djflakdjfakjdf, vld hidge, vld punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: When Pidge realizes that her life is about to change forever, she's scared to see how Hunk would react.
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Most Important Experiment

“Come on, come on!” Pidge said, gripping the sides of her bathroom sink. She tapped her foot in annoyance as the device took its sweet time.

At this point, the anticipation was bringing her to tears. These five minutes that the box said that she had to wait felt more like five hours. She then decided to pace the bathroom, digging her foot in her slip-on slippers every time she took a step.

She checked her watch: 3 minutes and 48 seconds to go. She checked it again: 3 minutes and 39 seconds. And again: 3 minutes and 32 seconds. God, even the seconds didn’t feel like seconds.

She sat on the top of the toilet, where she had spent the last few days. She crossed her legs and swung the top one anxiously. She checked her watch yet again: 2 minutes and 53 seconds.

She decided to wash her hands…or no, the thing is too close to the sink. It might ruin the results. Yes, she did put the cap on it, but she wasn’t taking any unnecessary risks. This was the most important experiment she’d ever done in her entire life, and she wasn’t going to ruin it.

1 minute, 32 seconds to go. She was shaking at this point she was so nervous. She decided to pace the bathroom again, thinking. What if it’s true? Will Hunk be ready? Will _she_ be ready?

She remembered back to their wedding day, where Hunk barely got his vows out of his mouth because he was crying so hard. They had to stop the wedding for a minute as Lance, the best man, had to calm him down. Pidge wasn’t much of a crier, but she definitely cried that day, seeing her husband to be have a meltdown at the sight of her in her white princess dress. She had matured in her body. Her breasts became fuller, and her hips were more flared than they used to be, making her wedding gown fit her body like a glove. Her hair was down to her shoulders now, and the way that her mother curled it that morning made her look angelic.

She was so thankful to be Mrs. Garrett. But…would that last? They both were not expecting this...would he be okay with it? Or will he leave her? 

And that’s what she was afraid of.

She was scared of all the risks, what if it doesn’t all go according to plan? What if they lose it? She was terrified. She was so tempted to just throw it away without looking at it. But most of all, what if all went wrong and he didn’t want to do this and…left her?

Her watch, however, had other plans. After an agonizing 5 minutes it beeped. Pidge took a deep breath. “Ok, Katie. You can do this. It’s gonna be okay.” She muttered to herself.

She looked down at the counter to see her fate, she slowly looked at it.

And that’s when she saw it.

Two lines.

Plain as day.

Meaning:

_She was pregnant._

Pidge covered her mouth with her one hand as she picked up the pregnancy test in the other. She started to cry. What should she do? Hunk was in his office, as his job had him work from home. Should she call her mom? Or Shiro? Matt? Lance? Keith? 

She looked down and rubbed the lower part of her stomach, tears falling down her face. “There’s…a baby in me…” she whispered to herself in disbelief. She was so unsure of her feelings. She was happy but she was also petrified. Lance had encouraged her to take a test, since his wife showed similar symptoms during her pregnancy that Pidge was experiencing for the past few days.

She froze as she realized what she had to do…she had to tell Hunk. How would he react? There was only one way to find out.

Pidge quietly opened the door of their master bedroom and walked down the hall. Their house was only one floor, but it was just how they liked it, small and intimate. Oh god, would they even have the space for a child? The thought worried her as she walked to the end of the hall to a room on her left.

Hunk had left the door open and was busy with…whatever it was he was working on. He was holding up a piece of paper in one hand and was typing with the other. He had his back toward Pidge and the doorframe, so he didn’t know she was standing there.

Since they returned home from defeating Zarkon, Hunk, now at age 25, had grown out his hair a bit to the point where he could wear it in a ponytail. He grew a beard...well more of a soul patch...and was currently attempting to grow some more on the sides of his face. He got into lifting weights lately, which made him even bigger than he was before, and he had gotten a tattoo of the yellow lion on his left shoulder blade. He did, however still sport his signature orange bandana.

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut and heard the soft and distant sound of Hunk’s big fingers dancing across the keyboard. _Just do it, Katie! Come on!_ _Just rip off the hypothetical bandage!_ She cleared her throat subconsciously as she did when she was nervous, making Hunk spin around in his seat. His face instantly lit up at the sight of his wife.

“Hey, babe! Wh—”

“HERE.” She screeched out, throwing the pregnancy test at his face. She ran up the hall to their bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a baffled Hunk sitting there with the test...and a bruise forming on his forehead.

She catapulted herself on the King size bed that they shared, burying her face on her pillow. She sobbed quietly as she heard complete silence from the hallway. She was afraid that Hunk was just at such a loss for words and was so disappointed in her, that he left.

...But the complete opposite happened.

She heard a squeal echo from the hallway. “I’M GONNA BE A DAD!” she heard Hunk scream. His voice sounded shaky. She then heard footsteps come down the hall to their room.

Hunk opened the door to find his sweet little wife…and the future mother of his child… cuddled up in a ball with her face buried in her pillow. “Katie!” he cried happily. His face was a mess from all the tears falling from his face.

Pidge slowly lifted her head from the pillow, her bottom lip quivering. Hunk walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

“P-Please don’t be m-mad!” she cried. Tears flowed down her face uncontrollably. She was involuntarily gasping from how hard she was crying.

Hunk's smiled disappeared as he looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. “Mad? Sweetheart, why would I be mad?” he asked, rubbing her leg.

Pidge sat up, her feet dangling down of the side of the bed. Hunk pulled her into his lap. Pidge blushed, embarrassed to share her insecurities with her husband. Her voice was shaky as she confessed to him. “I don’t know…I just…I thought that you weren’t ready and t-that y-you would l-leave me be-because we w-weren’t—”

Hunk cut her off with his lips. She kissed back almost immediately. Her insecurities melting away. He wrapped his big strong arms tightly around her small frame, signaling that she was _so_ wrong, and that he would _never ever_ leave her.

When they parted, Hunk put a large hand on the side of her face. He stroked her hair gently. “You don’t ever have to worry about me leaving you or our beautiful baby, because I love you so much Katie. You’re my entire world. I’m so excited to start this new adventure with you.”

Pidge smiled back and leaned into his touch. She was never going to think that way again. She wrapped her little arms around his thick neck. “I love you too, Hunk.” She said. She buried her face in his shoulder.

Hunk pulled back and rubbed her tummy. “I’m gonna be a dad! I can’t believe it. What a gift you’ve given me.” He said. Pidge playfully slapped his shoulder. “Eugh! Corny!” She said laughing. Hunk laughed along and cupped her face with his hands, giving her an eskimo kiss.

He gasped. “I’ve _got_ to tell Lance!” he said grabbing his phone from his back pocket. He tapped Lance’s name in his phone contact list and put the phone up to his ear.

Lance answered it on the 2nd ring. “Hey dude.” She heard Lance say. “Are you sitting down?” Hunk asked. “Gimme a sec.” there was a pause. “Okay, I am now. Sorry, I had to put Janie down in her crib for a nap. What’s up?”

“I’M GONNA BE A DAD!” screamed Hunk. Pidge could practically hear Lance fall to the ground. “WHAT?! NO WAY!” she heard Lance scream. The two squealed like fangirls for a second. “I know! She just told me. I’m just so happy…” Hunk stood up and walked out of the room, their conversation fading out from her range of hearing.

Pidge smiled to herself. With Hunk by her side, she knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> It's so sweet uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu
> 
> Might change the title later though. I kind of hate it.  
> Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Queenscene2


End file.
